


Blank Space

by ApersonalHaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApersonalHaven/pseuds/ApersonalHaven
Summary: Charlie was exactly the way you pictured her to be from the explanations told to you by your older brothers Sam and Dean, she was just as bubbly and as lovely as you'd imagined her to be. Yours and Charlie's personalities bounced off of one another and complimented each other's so much that it made the two of you a lot more closer.





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February 2016...  
> It's a little rough around the edges aha!  
> Originally posted on my Instagram account under the wingedcasimagine tag...

It was a normal day in the bunker, the boys were working on research for a case while you sat at the table skimming through their notes and dads journal making sure they hadn't missed anything. A couple hours had passed since the research began which lead to Sam leaving to pick up some takeout for dinner from the restaurant across the street. "Don't forget the pie!" Dean shouted from the kitchen table, sam had only ever forgotten the pie once and he vowed never again would he forget because the wrath of Dean Winchester without his pie is far more off putting than paying an extra couple of bucks for a pie.

Dean helped you to clear the table just enough for plates to fit onto, "so how's our little munchkin doing?" Dean asked referring to you, their younger sibling. Dean had always been fond of nicknames for the people he loved because it made the relationship stronger if he had a special nickname for them. However, Dean always found your nickname to be the most special thing in the world because not only are you shorter than your two older brothers, but you are the youngest in the family and to him you're the only thing worth protecting in his life alongside Sammy.

You cleared the table a little and grabbed a couple cold beers from the fridge and set them on the table, "I'm good today, today seems like a good day so far, how 'bout you, De?" De had always been your special nickname for Dean ever since you were a baby, it was one of the first sounds out of your mouth because you couldn't quite say any full words.

"Today is a good day isn't it? Sam's bringing takeout home and we're going to eat it as a family, I can't think of anything I'd rather do on a Saturday night. Although I do know what could make you happier." Dean smiled mischievously in your direction as the doorbell rang, you knew it wasn't Sammy because he had a key and it definitely wasn't Cas because he was here already, that left no-one except...

"Who is it? Who's at the door? Is it- is it who I think it is?" You were fixated on the door until Dean went to open it for whoever was on the other side. When the door opened Charlie stepped through waving at Cas who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Charlie hadn't seemed to have spotted you at first, she hugged Dean tightly then gracefully bounced down the stairs to embrace Cas, "so, what's this case you guys were talking about? Also where's the munchkin you keep bringing up whenever I see you both?" Your heart practically danced when you heard Charlie call you by your nickname, no-one except your older brothers called you that but to hear Charlie pick up on it made you beam with happiness.

"I'm guessing by munchkin, you mean me?" You waved to Charlie sheepishly as you said it, unknown to her response.

Charlie turned towards you and beamed a warm smile to you, she ran towards you and picked you up in a warm hug and spun you a little, "you're so small and cute!" She slapped Deans arm, "and you, how come this is the first time I'm meeting this cutie? Why is he/she never here when I come to visit for a case?" Charlie smiled at you once again to let you know she was playing around with him. Dean seemed flustered and lost for words when Sam arrived back with the takeout just in time.

The food was set out in large bowls and plates as a pick and mix option for everyone at the table. Sam and Dean were sat staring at their computer screens while you, Cas and Charlie were eating and playing around with games and chatting, "so y/n how come you're never here whenever I come for a case or to visit?" Charlie seemed genuinely interested in your answer and why you two had never met before, "because I've heard so many amazing stories about you and I'm sure your brothers have told you a few things about me, all good I hope?" Charlie playfully glared towards your brothers but all she got in reply was a vague noise from the two.

"Oh, I'm at college most of the time or Cas takes me out sometimes to work on some smaller cases. Oh yeah definitely all good things, to be honest with you you're the person I look up to the most, as crazy as that sounds because this is our first time meeting. From the stories I've heard of you, and all the cases you've helped my brothers with, it made me realise that being a 'nerdy geek' maybe wasn't so bad after all because you can also be a badass too!" That one simple statement made Charlie's heart jump for joy and that's when she knew the two of you were going to get along just fine.

Fin


End file.
